


Promises

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Night Before The Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk the night before their wedding. They make some promises to each other.





	

“You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Jemma whispered as she snuggled into Fitz’s chest. She took in a deep breath loving the familiar smell of the man she loved. His soft shirt felt wonderful on her cheek.

“But that’s only on the day of,” Fitz replied with a chuckle. “I couldn’t stand not to see you tonight.” He pulled her closer as they stood outside of his bunk, resting his head on the top of hers.

“Never let me go,” Jemma breathed against his chest.

“I promise to hold you forever,” Fitz said. One of his hands moved into her soft hair securing his hold on her body against his. “Promise you’ll never leave me again?”

Jemma’s heart broke as she hear Fitz’s plea. She sighed feeling her brown eyes well up with tears. “I promise.” The she stood on tiptoe to plant a gentle kiss on his stubbly chin. “I promise Fitz,” She said struggling not to cry. She had broken his heart so many times. For the rest of her life Jemma planned on showing Fitz just how much she loved him.

“We sure are making some big promises,” he said. Jemma could hear the smile in his soft voice. He leaned back slightly to look at her. His blue eyes locked on her which were wet with tears. Then Fitz used his thumb to wiped a tear from her pale cheek.

“I promise i mean them.” Jemma gave a laugh as Fitz’s cupped her face with his strong hands. She loved those hands.

He beamed down at her, tilting his head slightly. He leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. Jemma heard him moan. Fitz pulled away still holding tightly to her.“I know you do, and I can’t believe tomorrow you’ll be all mine.

“I’ve always been yours,” she said. “Tomorrow when i become your wife, it just becomes official.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life exploring every inch of you.”

Jemma giggled feeling her cheeks burn red. “I look forward to that as well… I’ll be yours forever Fitz. And you’ll be mine too right, my love?”

“Of course.” He sighed and leaned back once more to kiss her soundly.

Tomorrow can’t come fast enough. Jemma thought as her hands found their way into Fitz’s soft curls.


End file.
